


Blind Eyes, Silent Cries

by Fandomtrash_oof



Series: Sleepyboisinc Stories <3 [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Blind Character, Blindness, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Minecraft, Minecraft Mechanics, Monsters, Older Sibling Technoblade, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Phil Being A Dad, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Potions, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Technoblade is trying his best, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Whump, i can’t write sad endings, i just wrote slightly graphic fights against Minecraft mobs, kind of, platonic, realistic minecraft au, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtrash_oof/pseuds/Fandomtrash_oof
Summary: Tommy suffers an incident thats leaves him blind. Good thing he has a loving family ready to help him during his lowest.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, LEAVE PLEASE LMAO, No Romantic Relationship(s), None, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship, shippers dni - Relationship
Series: Sleepyboisinc Stories <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998781
Comments: 62
Kudos: 1258
Collections: MCYT Fic Rec





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story does mention blood, gore, and fighting but I don’t believe it’s too bad. But then again, just so you know :).
> 
> This is a no shipping fic, platonic only. 
> 
> And if any content creator listed are uncomfortable with this sort of thing I’ll take it down immediately!

Tommy raises his shield just in time to block an incoming attack from a zombie. The walking corpse’s body leans its whole weight onto the shield. It’s hands reach around wildly trying to grab and tear at the teen. Tommy takes a step back, the shield coming with him. With an inch of space between the wooden object and the creature, Tommy’s able to slam the shield back into it. The zombie being knocked to the ground. 

The blonde is about to stab it in the head with his shining turquoise, diamond sword. When he hears the sound of a bow string being pulled back, Tommy whirls around facing a skeleton. Tommy is quick to protect himself with his shield. The skeleton shoots the arrow, piercing the wood. 

Tommy pulls back powerfully swinging his sword and knocks the bow out of its hands. He grasps onto the skeleton's arm and kicks it back, tearing off its arm mercilessly. The skeleton collapses into a heap on the ground. 

Tommy breathes heavily but it gets caught in his throat when the zombie from before gets a hold on his ankle. He almost loses his balance as the zombie attempts to bite into his leg. But before that could happen, an arrow whizzes by and embeds itself into the living corpse’s skull with a sickening sound. Tommy's nose scrunches up as he shakes the hand on his ankle loose and looks towards where that arrow was shot from. 

Tommy makes eye contact with a deadly looking Technoblade. Hands still in the poised position to shoot with his crossbow. He lowers it so Tommy can see the rest of his face. 

The pig hybrid is covered in blood, none of it is his. He dons his usual royal attire, a sophisticated button down tucked neatly into his trousers. A red silk sash wrapped tightly around his waist. Leather knee high boots coated with deep red, drying blood. His long pink hair is styled neatly in its usual braid, pig ears protruding out from the soft locks. The dangerous glowing red eyes glare daggers at the teen. The look sends a more fearsome shiver down his spine than any he’s received while staring down the monsters that plague their world. 

Tommy takes an instinctive step back as the blood god approaches. Tommy isn’t scared of the older believe it or not, he’s just not excited to be scolded over small mistakes in battle.

“Tommy, you need to be more aware of your surroundings. And the last thing you should do is forget about your enemy in battle,” Techno voice is strict but not unkind.

“I got a little preoccupied, if you could see,” Tommy huffs in response, taking to inspecting his sword instead of making eye contact.

“I know, but if I didn’t kill that zombie when I did, it would’ve taken a chunk out of your leg,” Techno fixes the younger with an unimpressed look, hardly seen in the dark of the night. The moon above just barely penetrating through the trees, dusting the world in a very soft glow. 

Techno decided a while ago that it’d be the perfect time to practice Tommy’s combat skills with actual real life fights. Taking Tommy out through the forest at around midnight, to fight the mobs that plague the earth. The reason they went at the time that they did, is because Techno wanted Tommy to be a little tired, off his game. So he can learn to prevail and try his hardest despite the time, despite the lack of visibility. And besides, Techno would never let anything happen to the kid anyway. If his previous actions were anything to go by. The pink haired man would only step in when deemed necessary. But if the kid did happen to get scratched or bumped, it builds character. Tommy’s a tough teen, he’d be fine. Techno wouldn’t have taken him training if he didn’t believe that. 

It took Techno way too long to convince Phil to let him take Tommy with him. The eldest of their current living situation was against their youngest brother going out at such a dangerous time. 

Wilbur was also pretty against this, but he doesn’t get the final say on the matter.

“I had it under control, bitch,” Tommy glares. Techno rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, sure, just pay more attention kid.” The older brother looks around the darken forest for a second before he spots what he was looking for. Techno sees another grouping of monsters from a distance, a creeper being the main focus. “Tommy, think you can show me how you deal with that over there?”

Techno points put it out and Tommy follows the gaze. The blonde grins, his spirits being lifted again. “It’s as good as dead.”

Tommy sprints over to the creeper and lands a quick, sharp slash before continuing to run past it. The creeper shakes and lights up, but because Tommy moved far enough from it, it calms down before the blonde can approach it again. 

As Tommy creeps back up he comes up with a plan to impress Techno. It’s going to be widely eccentric and unnecessary, but it would certainly look cool. Tommy in one quick movement swings his diamond sword and slashes the Creepers throat, taking its head clean off. The green grotesque, lifeless head rolls on the ground at Tommy’s feet before stopping. 

With a smug smile, Tommy looks back at Techno.

And finds him gone.

“Motherfucker,” Tommy grumbles and looks around the darkness for his brother. “He really just ditched me?”

Tommy starts wandering, the sound of his footsteps feeling too loud in the nearly silent forest. 

“Techno?!” Tommy calls out. No response.

“Where the fuck are you, you bitch!” Tommy yells out into the empty darkness. Tommy sighs and stops, sheathing his sword and putting his shield on his back. After wiping his sweaty, dirt covered hands he pulls out his communicator. He begins writing out a message for Techno to see.

Big man! Where’d you go?? I don’t want you to get lost haha!

Tommy looks back up and around, at first he didn’t feel afraid. Thinking Techno was nearby but now understanding that the other was almost nowhere to be found. Fear starts trickling down Tommy’s spine. He wraps his arms around himself, beyond uncomfortable. 

His communicator never goes off. Techno really just disappeared.

Tommy shuffles around, trying his best to see in the dark.

But Tommy slows to a stop when hears a noise. The sound of bushes rustling ominously, Tommy jumps and takes out his sword swiftly. He points the blade in the direction of the noise. 

“Techno? Is that you? Stop messing around! It’s not funny!” Tommy yells. The rustling stops and the world grows silent. The teen can feel his heart beat in his ears, he takes a step back.

Nothing happens for a long moment, an utter stalemate.

That is until a laugh emerges from the bush. Tommy recognizes the sound immediately.

“Oh shit!” His scream is cut off short as a witch comes into his sight. Tommy takes out his shield as quickly as possible, just in time for the witch to attack with her staff. Tommy shoves the creature back, attempting to slash with his sword. The witch connects her staff with Tommy’s sword. They fight for control.

The witch gains the upper hand, succeeding in knocking Tommy off balance. When he’s able to regain his footing, he noticesthe witch rearing back. A potion in her grasp, the red liquid is noticeable as an instant damage. Tommy raises his shield to block as the potion is thrown. The bottle shatters against the shield, drops of the crimson liquid splash over the top landing on Tommy. Pain flares over the small droplets. He keeps his panic at bay as he drops the shield and tries to lay down another attack. Tommy succeeds by stabbing the witch in the side. Blood soaks her robes disgustingly, she shrieks in pain. 

Tommy, thinking the fight is over and he stood victorious, is proved wrong when the witch takes out another potion unbeknownst to him. This time the glass bottle contains a light grey liquid that sloshes around with the slightest movement. In a last ditch attempt to save herself, she throws the potion and Tommy is too late to react. The bottle shatters right onto Tommy, covering him in the grey potion. 

The effects are instantaneous, Tommy immediately feels dizzy, the world shakes and spins. His body feels far away and his shield and sword falls from his grasp. Tommy, unable to hold himself up any longer, collapses down onto the ground. Before Tommy could be aware of anything happening his world drains to black. 

Tommy thinks that he’s passed out, but how could he be aware that he’s passed out? 

Are...

Are his eyes open?

Tommy squeezes his eyes shut and reopens them. 

His eyes are open, but he can’t see. 

He can’t see.

Tommy’s breathing picks up, his hands fly to his face. Uselessly pulling his eyes open wider. His hands shaking violently, everything is pitch dark. He’s blind. He’s fucking blind.

Tommy feels tears drip down his face before he can really acknowledge it, sobs getting caught in his throat. 

Unable to contain his feelings, Tommy screams out, sobbing painfully. His head is pushed deeper into the soil below. He knows it’s disgusting, he’ll be covered with sweat and dirt. But he doesn’t care, the feeling of complete terror gripping him takes his full attention.

Tommy’s hair gets matted with his tears and from the dirt on the forest floor.

What is he supposed to do now? He thinks to himself. Is this effect permanent or not? It doesn’t matter in this moment because he’s stranded in a mob infested forest, alone, vulnerable, sick, and sightless. After a few moments of helpless wailing, Tommy calms down enough to make sensible words.

“Help! Someone help me please!” Tommy cries out. “Techno! Wilbur! Phil! Anyone...”

It’s quiet after Tommy’s voice tapers off. He sniffles and tries to calm himself. His cries get caught in his throat when he hears the sound of footsteps nearing him. The boy panics and forces himself to sit up, he looks around wildly, though he couldn't see anything. Tommy is about to ask who’s there, but is cut off by a familiar voice.

“Tommy? Where are you?!” It’s Techno. 

“I’m here! I need help!” Tommy responds and the footsteps get closer.

“Oh thank god, there you are!” Techno exhales with relief, the older boy crouches down by Tommy. The blond looks in the general direction of Techno’s voice. Techno cocks his head to the side, confused.

“Hey, kid, look at me for a second,” Techno says trying to catch what he thought was the boy’s gaze. 

Tommy struggles, eyes flickering around uselessly. 

“Tommy, what’s the matter? Why won’t you look at me?” Techno’s voice dripping more and more concern with each syllable, this doesn’t look good, Techno thinks to himself.

Tommy mumbles out a response that goes unheard by the older.

“What was that?”

“I said,” Tommy says shakily, tears reforming in his eyes, dropping down his cheeks onto the forest floor like before. “I can’t.”

And that’s the second when Techno takes a closer look and he finally notices the boy's eyes. The usual bright, ocean blue eyes have been replaced with light, dull, grey ones. The orbs take on the appearance of dark and thunderous clouds. It makes the ever fearless Technoblade uncomfortable. He knows the truth of the situation, he knows what’s happened. But yet he wants to hear the other say it, to confirm his horrid suspicions.

“Why not Tommy? You have to tell me,” Techno commands as steadily as he can, terrified for the answer awaiting him.

Tommy can’t control the sobs that rip through his chest like moments before. And he cries out, “Techno! I can’t see, I’m fucking blind!”


	2. Home at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno manages to get Tommy home, Phil isn’t too pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took Minecraft mechanics and made them my own version of semi realistic. I dunno 🗿

“You got splashed by a witch right?” Techno asks a serious look donning his features.

Tommy’s dull eyes widen in shock and confusion. “How’d you know?” He sniffles.

“There’s no other mob ‘round here that can blind people without impaling or tearing their eyes out,” Techno deadpans, looking closer at Tommy’s flushed, sad face. The younger flinches at the delivery slightly. 

“Jesus, yeah I-it was a witch. She threw some potion at me and I didn’t notice. Then everything went dark,” Tommy explains, lifting a hand up to rub one of his eyes.

“Okay, so you got hit with a blindness potion. How long ago?”

“It was a little over ten minutes ago, I think.”

“Ten minutes?” Techno sounds troubled. Tommy doesn’t like that at all.

“Yeah? Why? Is that bad? You’re scaring me,” Tommy trembles, he just wants everything to be okay. He just wants good news, to be fixed already. This is the last thing Tommy needs in his life, more stress, more anxiety.

“It’s just that.. the longest a blindness potion can last is about eight minutes. The effect should have faded by now,” Techno murmurs softly, sounding like he’s mostly talking aloud to himself. 

“What?! It’s been well over eight minutes! Why am I still blind?! What the fuck!” Tommy panics, eyes frantically moving about. Acting as if his vision will return if he looks around enough, that all he has to do is wear it out. 

“I don’t know Tommy, maybe-maybe the dosage the witch threw was too much for your body mass? And it’ll take longer to filter through your system? Just give it a few more minutes, and if it continues we’ll give you milk back home,” Techno attempts to give reasoning as to what’s happening. Even if what Techno said was true, it’d still would have dissipated by now. It just would have taken a few extra minutes. And a few extra minutes have long gone by. 

“Milk? Why milk?” Tommy questions the peculiar remedy.

“I can’t believe no one has taught you about potions and their effects,” Techno sighs exasperatedly, shaking his head. 

“I do know about that stuff! I was able to recognize that she threw an instant damage potion earlier. I’m not an idiot!” Tommy grounds out, completely offended. 

“Shut it kid. Just know that drinking and applying milk takes away potion effects,” Techno’s stress for the younger’s confusing situation is making him more than a little snappish. 

“But how is that possible?”

“Save it for some other time Tommy. I don’t have the patience nor the current brain cells to get into the science of it all,” Techno rolls his eyes as he rises back up to his feet. 

Tommy hears the rustling of cloth and movement and suddenly he feels alone. He can no longer hear the gentle sound of Techno breathing near him, it feels like he’s lost and alone. Again. 

“T-Techno?!” Tommy anxiety rises, fidgeting nervously.

“What’s the matter Tommy?” 

“Fuck, I thought you..” Tommy trails off. “Don’t leave me okay?”

Techno just about internally dies at this. Realizing how truly petrified his little brother is and how could he blame him? Anyone would freak out at being suddenly blinded. Techno should’ve thought better than to make the boy feel lonely. 

“I won’t, I promise. Cmon, let’s get you home,” Techno says with complete sincerity. He picks up Tommy’s dropped sword and shield, putting them away on his person. He turns to see Tommy wobbling to get to his feet. His hands outstretched, trying to keep his balance as best as he can. Techno has to come to terms with the fact that Tommy is in no shape to hobble home unguided. 

Shoving down his ego, Techno says, “Reach out your hand and grab on.”

Tommy does as he’s told and holds his hand out, waiting for something to happen to him. He feels soft, velvety material placed delicately on his hand. He closes his hand around it, Techno definitely offered up his cape to be his safety for the time being. 

“Don’t let go unless I tell you, I don’t want you to get lost again,” Techno orders.

“I didn’t even get lost the first time! You’re the one who ran off!” Tommy frowns. 

“Silence, child,” Is all Techno says much to Tommy’s displeasure.

Techno begins walking with very slow and calculated steps. Tommy stumbles along clumsily, trying his best to navigate the uneven terrain. It’s slow going, very slow going. But progress is being made. If Techno were to make this adventure as efficient as possible, he would carry his baby brother. But with all the loot and weapons he’s carrying makes him way too over encumbered to be able to give a piggyback ride. Mind the pun.

At one point Tommy trips over a protruding root in the ground. His hand falls from the cape and he drops onto the ground.

“What’d I say about not letting go?” Techno jokes lightly. Tommy doesn’t react, not in the slightest. The blond stays on the ground, hands gripping the soil beneath his fingers. 

Techno crouches down by Tommy and tries to peer down at his face. Tommy has tears gathering in his eyes, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

“Tom-“

“I didn’t like that, I don’t like falling when I can’t see,” Tommy turns to where Techno’s voice came from. 

Falling completely blind is one terrifying thing. It felt like Tommy was falling off a steep drop, and that he was falling for awhile. Like time slowed down momentarily. He doesn’t like it, not one bit. 

“I bet it is scary,” Techno sympathizes, the pig hybrid is shocked at the words that just came out of his mouth. This kid is making him soft. Gross. Techno thinks. 

Techno helps Tommy back up to his feet. He comes up with a different plan to keep his younger brother safe. The pink haired man takes ahold of Tommy’s hand. 

Tommy face flashes disgust and embarrassment. “You don’t have to hold my hand like a toddler.”

“It’ll be easier for me to keep track of you. And besides, if you trip again, I’ll be able to catch you,” Techno explains. Tommy accepts his fate and allows himself to be guided carefully by his brother. Anytime Tommy almost falls, he’s caught and helped. Tommy would never say this out loud, but it feels nice knowing Techno is willing to be so careful and gentle. It warms his heart. 

After a while of slow walking, their house comes into view in the distance. Techno relaxes at the sight, quickening his pace a little bit knowing that the path leading up is smooth, with no chance of falling brothers. Tommy makes an odd, startled noise from the back of his throat at the increase in their walking speed. Of course Tommy’s confused, he has no idea they’re practically back home.

“We’re back Tommy, don’t worry.”

“Oh, finally.”

Techno makes Tommy stop as the older ascends the stairs to their house. “Careful Tommy, it’s the steps. Just two of them.”

Techno takes a hold of both of Tommy’s hands, helping him navigate himself up the stairs. The blond clears the obstacles and Techno keeps a a hold on one of his hands. The other is used to knock on the front door, preparing himself for the inevitable lecture he’s going to get from Phil for putting Tommy in danger. Techno almost sighs when the door is opened.

Phil looks way too pleased to see them. “Oh thank goodness, I was getting worried.”

Techno guides Tommy to be in front of him by the shoulder and helps him through the front door as he says, “Yeah, sorry Phil. We got a little distracted out there. Do we have any milk by any chance?”

“Uh, of course we do, it’s in the fridge,” Phil juts out a thumb to where the kitchen is. And before the bucket hat wearing man can say anything, Techno says his thanks and sprints over to the kitchen leaving Tommy behind. 

Tommy looks around wide eyed and confused without the navigation of Techno he feels a little uneasy. He knows he’s home and that usual feeling of warmth has washed over him, yet, it feels off. Not being able to see the usual decor of the house makes him feel like he’s missing something vital. And, yeah, he is.

“Hey, Toms, did you have fun with your brother?” Phil asks. His voice coming from somewhere to Tommy’s right, he looks around where the words were emitted.

“Not really,” Tommy responds bluntly.

“Oh that’s a shame. Are you feeling okay Tommy?” Phil’s usual fatherly tone comes through and the boy almost shatters. “You look pale.. and.. wait, look at me for a second.”

“I don’t feel good Phil,” Tommy says instead. “Something happened when we were out.”

“What happened Toms?”

“I got hurt and I feel sick,” Tommy whimpers. 

Tommy then feels familiar hands grasp his face gently. His head is tilted in the direction of where Phil is, he just makes his eyes face straight ahead hoping that’s exactly where Phil’s eyes are.

“You’re eyes... what the fuck happened to your eyes son.” Phil sounds horrified.

“I got hit with a blindness potion from a witch a little bit ago. The effect hasn’t faded yet. Ph- dad, I’m scared,” Tommy pushes past the lump in his throat.

“Oh my god. That’s why Tech was asking for milk. You’re going to be okay, Tommy. Don’t worry,” Phil says, gently pulling Tommy into a hug that Tommy melts into. He hides his face in his fathers neck, eyes squeezed shut tightly. The older blond whispers soft reassurances while rubbing a hand rhythmically on his son’s back. It’s quiet for a few moments before Techno finally returns.

The pig hybrid no longer has weapons and items on himself. Even his famously worn cape has gone missing, his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. And a carton of milk is held in one hand, a basin with a cloth inside in the other. Techno freezes when he notices his father glaring daggers at him with a trembling Tommy in his grasp.

“I got the milk,” Techno says meekly. 

Phil rolls his eyes and Tommy perks up at the deep voice. 

Techno sets down the metal basin on the floor and lowers himself to his knees next to it. He gestured for Phil to do the same with Tommy. 

When Tommy feels himself being brought down to the floor he can’t help but to voice his concern. “Wait, what’s going on? Why can’t you just give me the milk to drink?”

“You really have no knowledge on this subject matter. I should’ve phrased it better earlier, you drink milk to combat the effects of potions like nausea, poison, and even positive potions like regeneration. But if you get inflicted with something like instant damage you would need to poor the milk on the place you were hit. Do you understand?” Techno rattles off a simplified version of everything.

“I guess so?” Tommy sits on his knees as Phil keeps a steadying hand on his shoulder.

“Good enough. I’m going to have to flush out your eyes with the milk, that should have the effect fade almost immediately. I hope.”

“That’s reassuring,” Phil deadpans with an eye roll. “You’re going to be just fine Tommy.”

“Okay, how I was thinking we can do this is Tommy lays his head back into the bucket, and I can go from there,” Techno says, helping to ease the boy back so his neck is cushioned on the bundled up towel he set up.

“It kinda hurts to keep my head up like this,” Tommy mumbles. It really is uncomfortable, but as long as this nightmare can be pushed behind him, he can withstand.

“Do you want Phil to hold up your head?” The pig hybrids voice holds no judgement, oddly. Phil nods showing his agreement even if Tommy can’t see it. 

“No! I’m not an infant, I’m fine,” Tommy flushes in embarrassment. He really doesn’t want to take the help, he already had to hold Techno’s hand earlier! He’s tired of being treated like a baby, he’ll be fine! That is until he feels someone cup the back of his head, keeping it propped up. Tommy’s body reacts before his brain can and he relaxes into the hold. The pain fading away. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, you need help right now and that’s okay.” Phil says softly. Tommy squeezes his eyes shut pitifully, he tries to breathe deeply.

“Uh, Tommy, you’re gonna need to open your eyes so I can do this,” Techno is quick to add, “it’s not going to hurt, if that’s what you’re worrying about.”

“I’m not worried you bitch. Just get it over with,” Tommy reopens his eyes and attempts a glare at the red eyed man, but failing miserably. Eyes directed at the light fixture above him. 

“Whatever you say,” Techno smothers any laugh that was trying to escape him. 

Techno counts off to the younger boy before flushing the boy’s eyes with the milk. Tommy frowns and squints his eyes in discomfort. Techno finishes up quickly and Phil lifts the boy back into a seated position. Techno grabs the towel that was used to cushion Tommy’s neck but places it in the boy’s hands. He wipes away the excess but keeps his face shoved in the soft material for a moment, his lids tightly shut.

“That should do it, c'mon kid, look at us,” Techno says, wiping his hands on his pants. Tommy lowers the towel from his face and pauses.

He slowly opens his eyes again.

Nothing.

Still nothing.

The inky, dark void.

The milk was supposed to help! He should be able to see by now. This is wrong, everything’s wrong. Tommy’s shaking before he can realize.

“It didn’t work? Why didn’t-“ Techno looks at the trembling boy with fear.

“Techno?” Tommy’s small voice permeates in the deathly tense room. “Phil? Why am I not better yet? I still can’t see.”

“I don’t understand why that didn’t work,” Phil says quietly looking at both his son’s. 

Tommy starts crying, again. He can’t help it. He’s been unable to use one his five senses for the past half hour. Is he going to be stuck like this? What if it’s permanent, he’s never going to see again. He’s never going to be able to watch the sunset or sunrise again. He won’t be able to see the gorgeous world around him. And... he won’t be able to see his family again. He sobs, an immense pain deep in his chest. Everything he held so deeply in his life, is gone. Tommy spirals, taking shallow, quick breaths, bordering on hyperventilation.

He feels himself being pulled into another hug, it’s definitely Phil. A hand on the back of his head pushing him deeper into the warmth and comfort. He just wants to drift away, to let this nightmare end. 

He’ll never see Phil’s classic green and white striped bucket hat. His robes, the change in the older’s facial hair. He won’t be able to tell if they’ve changed something about their appearance. Or if they look older.

No more of Techno’s long pink hair or royal attire.

No more curly brown hair of Wilbur.

No more infectious smiles from them. 

No more of anything.

He won’t even be able to see the changes in himself.

What if he forgets what he looks like? What if he forgets what everyone in his family looks like? His friends as well? What if all he can remember is the darkness?

He doesn’t want this.

He wants it all to stop.

Stop.

Please.

Just stop.

Go away.

Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopsto-

Someone’s hushing him, very delicately. It’s so soft, loving, and caring.

“You need to slow down son, you’re going to pass out if you don’t breathe.”

Phil.

He’s still here.

Of course he is, he’s Tommy’s father, he won’t leave. Phil made that clear the day he showed up here for the first time. As long as they stay, they can help right?

“I can’t- I can’t breathe! I’m dying, dad, I’m dying!” Tommy bawls sadly. 

“You’re not dying, you’re okay. Take deep breaths, follow me,” Phil comforts to the best of his ability. He moves Tommy’s head to his chest. 

Tommy feels his father’s heartbeat in his ear. It’s a calming force that helps with slowing his breathing down because he has something to focus on. Tommy begins to settle down, accepting the comfort. 

“I’m so sorry this happened Tommy,” Techno speaks up once the youngest boy was calm enough to hear and understand. “I should’ve done a better job at protecting you.”

“I’s ‘kay, Tech, not your f’lt,” Tommy mumbles, face still squished in Phil’s chest. Not that’s he’s complaining honestly.

The younger blond hears the sound of movement and fabric shuffling, a hand appears on his back. There’s a sigh from Techno. 

“We’ll talk more about this later. Are you tired kiddo?” Techno’s voice sounds... weak.

“Mhmm,” comes the quiet response. 

“You should go to bed, maybe you’ll be better in the morning?” Techno keeps hope that everything will turn out alright. All Tommy needs is people who won’t give up on him. 

Tommy smiles at this.

“Yeah,” Tommy sniffles, lifting his head up from the comfort of Phil. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m fine! I just gotta wait until tomorrow.”

“Alright then, up you go,” Phil lifts the boy up, an arm under his knees and the other holding his back. Tommy makes a sound of surprise.

“I can walk just fine! Put me down!” Tommy squawks yet fumbles around to wrap his arms around Phil’s neck. 

“You would totally fall down the stairs kid,” Techno quips. 

“No I wouldn’t!” 

Techno just laughs and Phil begins to make the short track up the stairs and to Tommy’s room. Techno trails behind, not caring for the mess that was left. Right before Phil is about to go through Tommy’s door he pauses. 

“Do you want anyone to stay with you?” Phil’s voice is nothing but a low murmurs. 

Tommy weighs his options. On one hand, he’d love to have someone by his side so he doesn’t feel lonely or lost, even if he’s just in his room. But on the other, he’s tired. He wants time to think through things by himself. A little bit of me time, is what the boy is craving right now.

“I want to be alone for a little while,” Tommy replies, equally as soft.

“That’s alright,” Phil carries the boy into his room. He places the boy on the bed, sitting up. Techno stays by the door, not wanting to step in and intrude. 

Phil takes Tommy’s shoes off and places them neatly on the side of the bed.

“You can take a bath tomorrow, it’s late,” Phil says. Tommy nods and with Phil’s help is layed down and tucked into bed. Phil gently brushes Tommy hair back. “You’re gonna be okay, Toms.”

Tommy smiles weakly, enjoying the comfort. “Like what Techno said, I’ll be better by morning! Surely.”

Techno tenses across the room, he really doesn’t want the boy’s hopes to be crushed if things don’t go the right way tomorrow. He sighs.

“Call us if you need anything okay? Good night son, I love you,” Phil plants a kiss on Tommy’s forehead. 

“I love you too, dad.” 

With a pat to Tommy’s head, Phil gets up and makes his way to the door where Techno waits. Phil is about to turn off the lights, but freezes. It wouldn’t matter if the lights kept on. He sighs and flicks the light off anyway. 

Phil rests a hand on Techno’s shoulder while passing by and whispers something to him. 

“We should talk,” Phil then briskly leaves into the hallway, to his room. Techno knows the lecture is upon him, but he isn’t too concerned about it now.

Techno stays.

Thinks for a second.

Then goes over to Tommy, awkwardly coughing.

“Techno? That you?” Tommy asks, eyes open and looking around blindly.

“Yeah, it’s me. I just wanted to apologize to you. For leaving you hanging,” Techno looks down at his little brother.

“It’s not your fault, it was mine. I fucked up fighting the witch,” Tommy mumbles. 

“I should’ve been there to protect you.”

“Please don’t blame yourself Techie,” The name slips out without Tommy even realizing it. 

Techno stops breathing. 

Tommy stopped calling Techno that years ago. Techno looks up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. 

“Tommy, I.. just know that I’m sorry. I’m going to leave you alone now, good night kid.”

“Night Tech,” Tommy lets his eyes fall shut and Techno takes that as his time to leave. 

The blond lays alone in his room when the door to his room shuts. Taking slow deep breaths. It’ll all be okay in the morning.

It’ll be okay.

Please let it be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not too proud of this chapter, I really wish it could’ve been better. But I hoped you liked it anyway. I’m sorry about Wilbur not being in it so far. He’s prolly just sleeping during this chapter. He’ll be in the next one I promise :)
> 
> Anyways, thanks for dropping by. Just know that someone cares about you dude! I promise! <3


	3. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy attempts to adjust to the new lifestyle while the others try to help him as best as they can.

When Tommy woke up, startled after a particularly unsettling dream. Tommy shot up in his bed, breathing heavily.

His eyes are open, still blind.

So it wasn’t a nightmare.

This is real life. 

He’s still not better.

Techno said he would, his older brother doesn’t lie about stuff like this! 

No don’t think like that, Tommy internally yells at himself. It’s not his fault, he was just trying to give him hope! 

But hope won’t return his sight.

Tommy frowns, he’s this close to stabbing his eyes out with a dull butter knife out of frustration. 

He sits himself up in bed, he slept in his dirty red and white shirt with a sweatshirt protruding underneath. He even slept in his black jeans, that’s the grossest thing to him. 

He’s about to call out for someone to help him up.

But, Tommy stops himself when he realizes. He actually has no idea what time it is. It could still be late at night, with everyone in his house still asleep. Or it could be morning. He has no clue. 

It wouldn’t be fair if he wakes everyone up if it’s night. Tommy can’t control the sound of annoyance that he grounds out. He just wants to be independent and self sufficient again, he doesn’t want anyone’s help. 

Tommy carefully maneuvers himself to the side of his bed, legs dangling off the edge. He nervously rises to his feet, hoping he won’t hurt himself in some way. He reaches forward slowly, looking around for something, anything to give himself an indicator to where he is in his room. Tommy’s hands brush over something wooden, he recognizes it as his desk. The book he was gifted is still there as his hand brushed over it. He won’t be able to read it now, Tommy realizes sadly. Unless, someone reads it to him. That’s too embarrassing.

Tommy used his desk as a way to start shuffling over to where he presumes is his door. He’s doing well so far.

That is until he trips over a loose sweatshirt he left on the ground awhile ago. Tommy drops to the ground with a thud. He whimpers, confused as to why he fell.

He doesn’t even try to get up from his spot on the floor. Angry tears well up in his eyes. He should be able to do this! He was able to get up and walk around freely whenever he wanted just yesterday. Why did things have to change? He hates when things change. 

Tommy is taken from his thoughts when the sound of a door opening sounds in his room. Tommy looks to where the noise emitted from. 

“Tommy? I heard a thud, you okay?” That’s Wilbur’s voice. “Uh, why are you on the floor?” 

“Cause I like it dipshit,” Tommy insults, but he has no idea why he’s being mean. 

“Okay, do you need any help?” Wilbur just ignores Tommy’s rudeness. 

“Yeah I do,” Tommy frowns. Things go quiet for a moment, Tommy waiting for the help. But nothing happens. Tommy looks around uselessly.

“Are you gonna help me or not?” The blonde growls. 

“I am, I’m reaching my hand out to you. You blind or some shit?” Wilbur sounds annoyed. 

“Wait, you haven’t heard?” 

“Heard what?”

“Wil, I had an accident last night,” Tommy sits himself up carefully, looking up in the direction of Wilbur.

“What kind of ‘accident’?” Wilbur sounds concerned, he probably looks worried too. 

“I got attacked by a witch, and I-” Tommy sighs, “got hit by a certain potion and... I’m blind Wilbur.”

It goes silent again, Tommy holds his breath. Tense about the response.

“You’re joking right?” Is what Wilbur responds with.

“No, I’m not. Now can you help me up?” Wilbur takes a breath at that and takes a hold of both of Tommy’s hands carefully. Then tugs the younger boy to his feet. 

Tommy finds himself sat back down on his bed and it dips under the weight of Wilbur sitting next to him. 

“You really can’t see? Shouldn’t it have faded by now?” 

“It hasn’t yet. Techno and Phil tried helping me with the milk and that didn’t work either,” Tommy brings his knees up and hugs them. “I don’t think I’m getting my sight back.”

“Surely it’s just taking a bit longer for you, you’re going to be fine,” Wilbur attempts to console Tommy.

“That’s what Phil and Techno said! But nothings improved!” Tommy laments angrily. 

“Be patient Tommy.”

“I’m tired of being patient though! You have no idea what it’s like to not be able to see for hours! I keep thinking that this is some nightmare that I’m trying to wake up from. That if I close my eyes tight enough and then open them, I’ll wake up and my vision will reappear. I also have this constant pressure in my chest and I don't know what it is, I don’t know what to do anymore and I’m scared! I’m scared okay?!” Tommy is heaving by the end of his short rant. All this pent up feeling was beginning to become painful.

“Aw, Toms, c’mere,” Tommy is pulled into a gentle, caring hug. With absolutely no energy, Tommy drops his head onto his brother’s shoulder. “Listen, I may not completely understand what you’re going through. But what I do get, is that it’s scary. And you have every right to be upset. But you’re going to be okay, I promise. We all promise. We’ll protect you from anything okay? And by the way, that pressure in your chest that you mentioned. That’s anxiety, you’re worried of what’s to come and that’s okay. You’re not in any danger.”

Tommy slumps all his weight onto the other. He grasps onto whatever top, Wilbur’s wearing. The blonde feels comforted by the words said to him. He’s not alone, he needs to remember that. He’s never alone, not when he has two older brothers and a father that’s will protect him. Don’t give up hope, don’t give up. 

“Wilbur?” Tommy voice speaks up, shaky and weak. “Can you tell me what you look like right now? I just want to know.”

“Oh well, I look very handsome as per usual,” Wilbur sounds jokingly cocky. Tommy scoffs a laugh and lightly punches his older brother while still being in his embrace.

“Yeah sure, that’s an odd way of saying hideous,” Tommy smirks.

“Hush child, you have no idea what you’re on about! But never mind that. My hair looks the same that is always does, in my face constantly and all that. I’m wearing that yellow sweater that dad got me a while back. The one with the really soft fabric on the inside,” Wilbur, with his arms still wrapped around Tommy, pushes the sleeve of his sweater inside out before softly brushing it against Tommy’s cheek. The boy’s eyes widen and he smiles.

“Your signature sweater, I think it’s impossible for me to forget it. You never take it off,” Tommy jokes, leaning into the soft material.

“Yeah, like you wear anything but that ratty old red and white baseball tee,” Wilbur wrinkles his nose. “Which is filthy if you didn’t know. Did you take a shower is mud or something?”

“I ended up on the ground last night in the dirt and dad said it was too late for me to take a bath,” Tommy shrugs.

“You should probably go do that, you smell awful, like dirt and sweat,” Wilbur lets go of his little brother and holds him at an arms distance by his shoulders. 

“No need to be such an asshole,” Tommy scoffs. “I’m hungry though, I want... breakfast..?” Tommy still having no clue what time it is.

“...Breakfast...?” Wilbur mocks Tommy playfully. “Yeah, it’s like six in the morning. Phil should be up by now, let’s gets you some food.”

Wilbur helps Tommy to stand and ends up holding the boy’s hand carefully. Traversing the house, down the stairs at a snails pace and into the kitchen without incident. 

Tommy hears the soft sound of something crackling, he assumed it was from the stove. But what he did know for sure is that it smelled really good. 

Tommy has moved from holding Wilbur’s hand to grasping onto his sweater. The younger smiling lightheartedly. 

Phil looks up from where he was cooking, he sees his two sons and recognizes that Tommy hasn’t gotten better. He ignores this, not wanting to take away the cheerfulness Tommy seemed to be feeling. 

Techno also resides in the kitchen as well, he sits at the table with a downcast look as his eyes land on the youngest in the room. He runs a stressed hand through his unkempt hair, which is surprisingly unbraided. He looks like he hasn’t slept. (He didn’t). 

“Good morning boys, how’d you sleep?” Phil’s warm voice fills the room.

“I slept alright,” Wilbur answers first.

Tommy just shrugs. It’s not that his sleep was restless or bad. A certain dream made the night not the best. In his dream, it was just... dark. He couldn’t see anything but he could hear. He could hear his friends and family, but he couldn’t see them. Even though that’s the reality Tommy’s currently facing. It’s the fact that his blindness has dipped into his dreams. He thought he would be safe in his head. That he’d be able to see the most spectacular things, but he was wrong. He wasn’t safe from the truth and that’s what hurt the most.

“You okay Toms?” Phil asks with obvious worry.

“M’fine, just had a bad dream is all,” Tommy finds himself subconsciously shrinking back and shuffling impossibly closer to Wilbur. 

All sound drifts away as no one speaks. The ambient noise of the fire and cooking is all that is heard. Tommy tenses at the lack of response, not understanding what the others in the room are thinking. But then he feels a hand ruffle his hair and he’s confused at who did it. 

“That’s awful Tommy, do you want to talk about it?” It’s Phil.

“Not really,” Tommy scrunches his nose at the thought of explaining his feelings and worries. Again.

“That’s alright, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. But just know that we’re here if you need us,” Phil tells the youngest and the latter nods, understanding. “Okay, how about you and Wilbur go take a seat at the table. I’ll get you both a plate when it’s finished. Do pancakes sound good?”

Tommy’s smile returns and he nods more fervently this time. “Sounds perfect, I’m starving!”

Wilbur just looks at Phil and smiles giving his appreciation for the breakfast. 

The curly brown haired boy takes his younger brother to the table, and lowers him down to a seat. Then promptly takes the spot next to him. Techno, on Tommy’s other side. 

The blonde has no clue that Techno is even there, as the older has yet to making his presence known by speaking.

“Hey Tommy,” Techno greets with his usual deep voice. And, well, Tommy jumps at of his skin at the sudden new voice. 

“Oh fu-!” Tommy would’ve fallen off his chair if it weren’t for Wilbur catching him. “Fuck Techno, I had no idea you were out here.”

“Sorry, bout that. I probably should’ve said something sooner,” Techno sounds weird to Tommy. He sounds empty, sad.

“Don’t worry about it Tech, it’s fine,” Tommy smiles lightly. He’s re-situated in his chair, his hands placed on the table delicately as a form of comfort of where he is.

“I was going to ask you, if there was anything you wanted to do today?” Techno wonders.

“Wait? Really?! You want to hang out with me? And you’ll let me choose?”Tommy exclaims excitedly. Being more than excited to get to hang out with his older brother and get to choose what activity they did. Especially considering that Tommy always initiates this, it’s shocking to him that Techno would start first. 

But then he realizes he responded the way he would’ve when he was sighted.

Sighted Tommy and blind Tommy are slowly becoming like two different entities. And Tommy’s conscious of this distinction, it makes a shiver run down his spine.

There’s nothing for Tommy to do.

He can’t go sparring with his brothers.

He can’t go exploring caves and uncharted areas.

He can’t go hiking in the forest.

He can’t watch movies with them.

He can’t do all the things he loves, he took it all for granted. 

Tommy sighs, “ah, never mind. There’s not much I can do, y’know?”

“I know Toms, I really want to cheer you up though. There must be something you want to do,” Techno smiled sheepishly, wanting to do something to make his little brother happy. And to make himself feel less guilty.

Tommy goes quiet, thinking, thinking as hard as he can. Searching for an answer, something that can make him happy. He looks blindly ahead. Tommy listens to the sound of plates and silverware clinking together quietly. Phil must be almost done. 

Tommy is brought back from his thoughts.

“Hey I have an idea,” Wilbur says with a ponderous tone. Tommy listens and Techno looks up at the brunet. “Tommy, Techno, you guys could give me your opinions on the new song I’m writing. I can play for you two.”

“That sounds amazing! You never play your music for us,” Tommy brightens up. He reaches out wildly and is able to snag onto Techno’s button up sleeve. “Did you hear that Techno! Wilbur’s finally going to play his songs for us!”

Techno laughs an airy laugh, glad to see Tommy smiling. “I heard, I heard, I can’t wait for Wil to bomb.”

“Hey! What the fuck!” Wilbur whines. 

“I’m kidding you big baby,” Techno reaches over and pokes Wilbur in the cheek. “I can’t wait to hear you play.”

Tommy likes hearing the light banter, happy that his ailment hasn’t permanently ruined everyone’s mood.

Phil then walks over to the kitchen table and begins setting down everyone’s plates. Sliding two to Techno and Wilbur respectively, both catching their plates easily. Phil is about to do the same for Tommy before stopping himself, he reaches over and carefully sets the plate in front of the dull grey eyes. 

Phil sits down with his own plate and everyone digs in. 

Everyone except for Tommy.

Who is yet to realize there is food in front of him.

That is until Wilbur nudges him and lets the boy know in a soft tone.

Tommy flushes in embarrassment and leans his head down a little and smells the food. It smells good, he knows how Phil said it was pancakes.

Tommy feels his hand around a bit for a fork, his hand accidentally dipping into the syrup covered pancakes. He brings his hand back and frowns. 

He resigns himself to just tear a piece of the pancake with his hand and bringing it to his mouth. Tommy blissfully unaware of the shocked looks he’s getting.

“Hey Tommy?” Tommy lifts his head up at Phil’s voice somewhere in front of him.

“Yeah?” Tommy responds unsure of what he’s going to be asked.

“Do you need any help?” The oldest asks calmly.

Tommy shakes his head and scrunches his nose. “I’m doing just fine.”

“If you want to keep eating with your hands, I won’t stop you. But just know we’re willing to help you whenever you need it,” Phil the ever mature father.

Tommy doesn’t want to use his hands as utensils, the only reason he is, is that it’s the easiest way for him to eat himself. Because even if he was able to get the fork and knife it’d be incredibly difficult to cut the pancakes in pieces to then consume.

“Toms, over here,” Wilbur calls gently a shit eating grin mixed into his voice. The blonde boy turns his head to Wilbur. Techno and Phil look on and notice what Wilbur’s doing. Phil smiles while Techno holds back a laugh.

“Wha-“ Tommy’s cut off.

“Here comes the Choo Choo train,” Wilbur’s voice is sickly sweet. Tommy face grows red stammering out embarrassed swears.

“What the fuck?! No you bitch! I’m not a child that needs the fucking Choo Choo train! Don’t you dare do what I think your going to do!” Just as Tommy finished his stuttering spiel, Wilbur is able to get the pancake in his mouth much to his disgust.

Tommy swallows angrily. “You asshole!”

Techno laughs next to Tommy and even Phil can be heard huffing a laugh. 

Tommy drops his head and crosses his arms. As much as he hated that with every fiber of his being, that was actually rather helpful. It would make the whole eating thing less irritating and time consuming. 

Wilbur ruffles Tommy’s hair, “it’s okay Tommy! Don’t be shy, I don’t mind helping you. Do you want me to help you finish your plate? If you don’t I’ll leave you alone.”

Tommy runs the options through his head before just nodding in agreement.

Wilbur goes on to help his struggling younger brother. Phil coos at the sight of his sons, happy to have raised such caring kids.

When all plates are cleared and stomach filled, Phil pushes himself out his chair and crosses the kitchen. Procuring a small towel and wetting it. He comes back and places it in Tommy’s unaware hands.

“Your face is all syrupy, messy child,” Phil says fondly. 

Tommy cleans up his face and drops the towel onto the table. 

“I’m gonna go set up the living room with blanket and pillows and shit so we can be all comfy,” Wilbur gets up from his spot and leaves the room. But before Tommy and Techno could follow along, Phil speaks.

“Tommy, wait up a second. Before you do anything, you need to wash up.”

Tommy nods mutely and stands up, Techno following in step, ready to help Tommy to maneuver around the house again.

“I can start the water for you, leave you some clean clothes and leave the rest to you,” Phil says getting another nod from Tommy before heading out and up the stairs to the bathroom. 

Techno looks down at Tommy. 

“You smell like shit,” Techno deadpans as he moves the boy from the table to the more spacious center of the kitchen.

“Fuck you too,” Tommy frowns, attempting to elbow his older brother.

“Hey, I’m just being honest with you,” the pink haired man grins.

“Keep your honesty to yourself bitch.”

“You’re just grouchy. Did someone not get enough sleep last night?”

“I’ll have you know, I didn’t,” Tommy crosses his arms.

“Wait, really? You should probably take a nap sometime today,” Techno sounds concerned.

“Do I look five to you?” 

“Yes, one hundred percent.”

“Shut it Tech! It’s quite ironic getting sleeping advice from the man who never sleeps,” Tommy sasses.

“I do sleep, I sleep as much as I need to.”

“Yeah, sure. You think getting 2 hours of sleep is enough.”

“Whatever Toms,” Techno drops the conversation topic and ruffles the boys hair. Just as Phil appears at the bottom of the stairs and call for the youngest brother.

Tommy’s way too excited to get out of his filthy clothes and get cleaned up.

Tommy cuddles deeper into the oversized hoodie. It belongs to Wilbur but Phil gave it to him to wear as a comfort thing. Tommy likes the feel of the material and the smell, it smells like home. What sucks though, is that he has no idea what it even looks like. 

Tommy has a blanket on his lap that he’s sharing with Phil. The youngest leaning into the oldest’s side.

Techno has become absorbed in the blankets and pillows around him. No one but the three other people in the room are allowed to be in his presence as he’s like this. Allowing himself to just be in a bundle of comfort.

All four boys reside in the living room of their house. Blankets and pillows strewn. Comfortable clothes being worn. And Wilbur’s soft humming and strumming of his guitar can be heard.

The brunette has played his original song and asked for opinions. Tommy was quick to offer all the praises he could. 

The blonde is such a fanboy to Wilbur’s ability with music.

“No constructive criticism? None at all?” Wilbur sounded desperate for some type of negative comment for whatever reason.

“None I can think of, it was perfect!” Tommy cheers, lightly clapping his hands together. 

“I’m gonna have to agree with the gremlin, that was impressive Wilbs, I’m proud of you,” Phil offers making Wilbur smile shyly at the fatherly praise.

Techno just gives a thumbs up and a smile before burrowing back into his cave. 

“Thank fuck, I thought you guys would hate it,” Wilbur shyly rubs the back of his neck.

“Wha- Hate- Wilbur! You dumbass! Everything you make is so good, why would you think that?!” Tommy sounds utterly appalled at the mere notion.

Wilbur subtly smiles to himself, knowing he has succeeded in taking Tommy’s mind off of his situation, even if it’s just for a moment.

“It’s just the insecurity talking I guess,” Wilbur shrugs.

“Well tell insecurity to screw off, cause it’s lyin’ to you,” The pig hybrid says.

Wilbur lets out a laugh and rolls his eyes. 

“Okay, that’s enough of my own music,” Wilbur starts.

Before being cut off by Tommy. “Awh! Already?!” 

“Hold on, enough of my own music. Do you guys have any requests?”

Tommy shoots up with excitement, Phil just has to laugh at the youngest’s antics. 

The blonde just rattles off the title of some song he adores at the moment that Wilbur recognizes and begins playing. Tommy lowers himself back into Phil’s side. Tommy nods gently to the song. 

He feels himself grow tired.

The restless sleep he had really creeping up on him. It’s still morning but an early day nap never hurt anyone. 

Tommy basks in the warmth and comfort that washes over him. Resting next to Phil as Wilbur plays a steady familiar tune expertly, singing along lightly. Techno humming ever so softly to Tommy’s right. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. 

It feels like home.

Tommy may be stuck in a horrible situation, but knowing that his family won’t leave his side is a good feeling. 

He can let himself succumb to sleep. They won’t leave him. They’ll keep him safe. 

Sleep.

A little nap and he’ll feel better. Maybe even his sight might return? One can only hope.

As the other three are sure Tommy’s asleep, they all share a look with each other. 

Techno emerges from his cocoon and shuffles closer to the group, while Phil maneuvers Tommy into a more comfortable sleeping position.

“So what are we going to do about this?” Phil initiates with a whisper as Wilbur puts his guitar down carefully to the side.

“Tommy said the milk didn’t work. It’s basic science, it should’ve worked,” Wilbur frowns.

“We know, we’re just as surprised as you are. It doesn’t make any sense,” Techno says.

“Are we sure there’s no other way we can heal him? No potion or remedy?” Wilbur looks between his two brothers desperately.

“I’m not sure Wil, I’ve traveled just about all over this world. And I’ve never seen something like this,” Phil dons a look of pain and helplessness at the situation.

“There has to be something we’re missing, surely,” The brunet runs a worried hand through his hair. 

“Possibly, but we should also be prepared for the worst. This may be permanent and we need to be ready to accept that as well as plan for a way to help him.”

“This is fucked, he doesn’t deserve this.” 

“Of course he doesn’t, this whole situation is unfair. But we can’t break now, we need to be strong, for his sake,” Phil reasons.

“I know, I know. It’s just... hard, seeing him like this. And to think that this might be permanent? It’s going to crush him,” Wilbur voice breaks a little.

“This isn’t going to be permanent,” Techno speaks up, having gone silent for a while. 

“Why do you think that?” Wilbur questions.

“Because I think I know someone who could help,” Techno speaks with an air of mystery in his tone.

“Really?” Wilbur. 

“Who?” Phil.

“An old friend who owes me some favors.” 

“Okay we get it, you’re all mysterious and shit. Just tell us the person’s name,” Wilbur grouches.

“Yeah just spit it out,” Phil levels the pink haired man with an unimpressed look.

“Ah, fine, you guys are no fun. You’ll definitely know him. Just the man who goes by the name Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, hey guys. Sorry for dying on y’all for a few weeks. 😅 
> 
> This chapter just really wasn’t coming together the way I wanted and I didn’t want to dump a completely terrible chapter on all of you. This still wasn’t how I wanted it to go. But, I tried. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Have a great day, just know that somebody cares about you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the first chapter, I was really inspired to write this so I hope it came across as something interesting. Have a great day guys! Just remember that someone cares about you! <3


End file.
